Kyōkomaru Tokugawa
Kyōkomaru Tokugawa (織田 強硬丸, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa) is the current head of the Tokugawa Clan and the current Daimyou of Land of Fire. A cultured, powerful man of many mysteries, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa is considered one of the fouler Daimyō who exorcises an unnatural pleasure in both warfare and philosophies regarding the fragilities of mankind. Whereas other Daimyō simply toss away human lives over petty squabbles pertaining materialistic ideologies, Kyōkomaru focuses on a more abstract way of thinking. He dreams of uniting the five countries underneath a single flag with Konohagakure serving as the capital is one unrivaled. While his ambitions and cunning attitude often cause others to question his loyalty, those aware of Kyōkomaru Tokugawa’s inner heart understand his comprehension of an even bigger enemy across space. That, while they claim the earth which spins around the sun, there are species capable of harnessing the power of the sun itself. He desires to amass the power of the land, the synchronized hearts of the mighty in order to subdue any potential enemy’s from beyond the stars. During the previous wars, the countries were forced to stand together and could only barely scrape by with only two heroes able to protect them. And now that they are long gone and the world is plunged into another foolish war, humanity is forced to fend for itself once more. Something they can never wish to accomplish as long as boundaries and barriers exist. Unfortunately, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa is a firm believer in the ideology that the lives of many outweigh that of few. And such, he is often seen as the ruthless ruler willing to sacrifice his own to fulfill his selfish desires. To him, those beneath him are nothing more than weapons to utilize against the enemy. In order to unify the five countries under the emblem of the Land of Fire, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa understands that he must surpass the man who unified a country. And such, he has utilized barbaric showings of his political might to demonstrate his influence while also planting certain failsafes in his foundation. He is also known for playing a strong factor in the running of the Land of Fire’s hidden village, using his puppets to stand against the Hokage gaining too much influence. To those familiar with his philosophies and methodologies, he is seen as an omen of absolute evil and conquest corrupted by his unquenchable thirst for power. However, despite the heavy opposition, Tokugawa’s strategic genius and ability to guide those beneath him have allowed him to amass an army capable of standing alone against even the Hokage. Background Appearance Personality To call Kyōkomaru Tokugawa a soul chosen by the heavens above would be an understatement. Born into a small clan in the town of Mikawa, Tokugawa showed a certain unbreakable willpower. An indomitable source of spiritual energy which stemmed from an undeniable spirit. Those around him feared him. His words struck obedience into the most untamable of beast. He was a child destined to shake the heavens above with his immense mental energy. Externally, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa is extremely respectful to those of both equal and inferior power but also brash in regards to his own ideology. He has a unique ability to deny the existence of an opposing thought politely. Rather than act harshly and with overwhelming but sloppy might, he chooses to demolish his opponents foundation through carefully precise attacks. Ending with the complete self-destruction of external threats. In terms of battle, he possesses an often hidden one-track mind mentality towards war. In that his desire is to utterly defeat those before him. While others tend to ease up after a victory, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa is known for ordering his men to chase fleeing enemies or set up traps across routes often used for retreat. Victory is not enough for the great heavenly emperor. He is a man which worships the total obliteration of those who stand against him. Even surrendering to Tokugawa is a dangerous tactic, for he is known for killing those of the previous regime to completely eliminate all chances of a rebellion built off of seedlings of regret or anger. He is one to completely stomp the embers of an already dead wildfire. The obliteration of those who stand before him is considered his greatest delicacy. Something he relishes in, as seen by his infamous habit of gardening using the blood and flesh of fallen enemies as nutrients for his plants. However, one cannot overlook the way he treats those who serve him with extreme loyalty and obedience. Kyōkomaru Tokugawa is a young sage of immense wisdom. A man born with a unique eye which allows him to see beyond the mortal boundary. His overall goals are often revealed to come from a lighthearted, honest and humane source. Some describe it as a road through a forest set aflame which leads to a vast sea of immense beauty. His fortifications, guards and soldiers are treated well and compensated generously. Kyōkomaru Tokugawa even offers to continue funding the families of those killed in battle, helping alleviate the pain of losing the main contributor. A philosophical man, Kyōkomaru actually revere's life as the ultimate gift given by the gods. Although ironic for a warlord, he states that one should choose to freely die. He despises the usage of slaves and states that a lord whose subjects do not stand before the enemies forces freely is not a lord at all. Kyōkomaru Tokugawa’s also demonstrates an admiration of the human spirit and his respect towards those who obtain strength through their own perseverance and hardwork. Still, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa exerts a sense of ruthlessness towards those who stand against him. And he is not above using others as tools to further his own purpose. When faced with someone who refuses to bow their head to his will, he has developed several ways to interfere with their spirit directly. An almost hypocritical approach, Kyōkomaru is not above enslaving those which stand in his way. Publically, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa is a calm individual whose constantly surrounded by servants to accomplish his every desire. He walks with an air of a well educated, sharp, yet godly man with the smile of a warrior. He speaks of peace and justice, preaching of a united world where neither the weak nor untalented will feel overwhelmed. He explains that in such a world, the character of a person will surpass their natural power. He explains that while war is a civil duty and a natural instinct to most humans, and thus one must acquire the strongest army possible in order to secure a better future for future generations. Kyōkomaru’s professional life is without scandal. He has neither a wife nor children and appears as a man so dedicated to his title of that he avoids unnecessary attachments.. Kyōkomaru is perfection incarnate. Well-spoken. Loving. Caring. Handsome. Intelligent. Many have offered their children in marriage alongside bags upon bags of wealth. Yet none have been successful in actually claiming his heart. Some state that it is due to his obligation to the world, one which comes before all else. He is a man who values obligations and promises. He believes that a vow is something that should never be broken, and treasures loyalty above all else. Abilities and Powers Kyōkomaru Tokugawa is a man of immense, almost mythological power. While other lords focus on honing their physical or spiritual powers, Tokugawa, instead, chooses to study his own philosophy. One which believes that the average warrior is comprised of a trifecta. The mind, body and soul are the foundations of humanity. And such, focusing only one one aspect often leads to an imbalance. But training this unique trinity as an entirety as opposed to three separate pieces has allowed him to transcend his powers beyond their normal capabilities. In terms of warfare, Kyōkomaru Tokugawa is considered a greatly feared Daimyō. His forces easily range in the several thousand with access to new technology. While others regard Kyōkomaru as a traitor for his dealings with outsiders, Tokugawa’s investment in trade-routes with terrorist has allowed him to support his enemies with unique weapons. Mainly the implement of guns has became a turning point for his advancement. He is keen on the usage of a unique of chakra gun. Kyōkomaru Tokugawa’s study into the trifecta of humanity has allowed him to boost his physical prowess beyond the average warrior. He is seen with great amount of strength and durability, allowing him to smash through fortresses single handedly. As a young general in his father’s army, he would charge forward without regard for his own safety. Stating that there exist not a man capable of actually harming him. Eventually this brash strategy mellowed into a transcendent personality upon the battlefield, one where he steps onto the battlefield with and commands fear with his power. Chakra Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Bukijutsu Intellect and Botany Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia * References